Hanging By a Thread
by kittyboolady1
Summary: The Chipmunks and the Chippettes have just had their one year anniversary of dating. Now, with two of the relationships hanging by a thread, the last thing the Chippettes need is a bunch of girl chipmunks ready to sweep the Chipmunks off their feet.
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany slammed her tray down on the lunch table.**

"**Okay, what did he do **_**this**_** time?" Jeanette asked.**

**Brittany stayed quiet, angrily chomping on a piece of celery.**

**Eleanore fiddled with her new bracelet. "If you cant tell your sisters, who cant you tell."**

"**Where did you get that bracelet?" Brittany asked her.**

"**Theodore gave it to me for our one year anniversary yesterday. It's emerald and jade."**

"**I got an amethyst and sapphire one for our anniversary as well. It was yesterday. Didn't you get one?" Jeanette asked.**

"**Alvin had other ideas." She mumbled.**

"**Again? He's always trying to make second base with you." Jeanette moaned.**

"**It's sort of a compliment." Eleanore said, blushing at the thought of Theodore doing that.**

"**Me and Simon both kinda want to but we think in another six months."**

"**This is sooo unfair. Both your boyfriends are understanding and sweet. Jeanette, in six months, I'll be ready as well."**

**Alvin walked over from the table with his brothers. **

"**Brittany, I'm sorry." Alvin told her.**

**Brittany looked away slurping her smoothie.**

"**Will this help?" He asked her.**

**Brittany peered at the bracelet.**

"**It's ruby and rose quartz if you're wondering." He told her.**

"**Thank you Alvin and I except your apology. But perhaps talk to your brothers about what they think especially Simon." Brittany told him sweetly.**

"**Oh and don't forget about tonight!" Eleanor called to him.**

………

"**It's time for seven minutes in heaven." Brittany shouted.**

**The whole room went silent.**

"**Alvin, which name did you pick from the bowl?" Brittany asked.**

"**Boy, this'll be awkward." Alvin muttered. "Jeanette!"**

**Jeanette walked over to Alvin, blushing.**

"**Okay guys! In the closet!" Brittany hollered to her sister and boyfriend.**

**As the door shut, Jeanette smiled at him.**

"**Listen, Alvin, we have to talk." Jeanette told him.**

"**Same. Simon's waiting that long for you. The dude's crazy."**

"**No, he loves me. An you would do the same if you loved Brittany."**

**Realising he was beaten, he lunged in and kissed her.**

_**He's a good kisser. **_**Jeanette thought. **_**But he's not sweet like Simon.**_

**Pulling away, she looked at him.**

"**What was that for?" Jeanette asked.**

"**Intelligence is cute, it's too bad Brittany doesn't talk like that." Alvin told her.**

"**Brittany is smart." Jeanette defended her sister.**

"**I like you Jeanette. Simon's a lucky guy."**

"**Is it me or does Brittany flirt with Simon?" I asked him.**

"**She does. She likes him how I like you." Alvin gazed into her blue eyes.**

"**And how is that?" Jeanette asked.**

"**Like an alternative, if Brittany and I ever broke and if you ever broke up, you would be the first person I'd talk to."**

"**But do you guys like each other?" Jeanette asked. It sounded like he didn't love her sister.**

"**I love her but you know…" Alvin looked away. "She never wants to talk."**

**The two sat in the closet quietly.**

"**Time is up!" Brittany shouted.**

**The doors flung open. The light was dazzling after the darkness of the closet.**

"**Aww!" Everyone groaned.**

**Nothing had seemed to have happened.**

_**Good thing too.**_

……………_**..**_

_**So that last part was so you understood how Simonand Jeanette and Alvin and Brittany's relationships are hanging by a delicate string. So, do you like it/love it/ hate it/ wish it were real/wish it was a film? Me too, to the last one.**_

_**The Victorious Elf **_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

"**He did it again!" Brittany slammed her locker shut and walked down the hall with her sisters.**

**Brittany could tell that Eleanor and Jeanette were already rolling their eyes.**

"**Boys will be boys…" Jeanette mumbled, before continuing to slurp her blueberry smoothie.**

"**Well, my boyfriend objects to me losing weight. I'm a bit overweight and I feel self-conscious and I tell him and he says he never wants me to change!" Eleanor sighed as her kiwi and lime smoothie started to give her brain freeze. **

**Brittany kept walking until she saw three girls ahead of them. Three chipettes. They were like clones.**

**One was lanky with flowing black hair and chic rectangular glasses. Another was smaller and chubby with peroxide blonde hair in a bob. The last was around Brittany's won height nad she had bright dyed red hair, that neatly curled around her shoulders.**

**The worst part? They wore the same mini dresses in the colours grey, yellow and white. "Hey!" Jeanette called. "I'm Jeanette and these are my sisters Brittany and Eleanor."**

"**Great to meet you guys! I'm Izzy!" The red haired chipette around Brittany's height introduced herself.**

"**And these are my sisters Nicki and Vicky." She pointed to the blonde girl then the girl with glasses.**

"**Whe-" Brittany was cut off because the sisters screamed as the Chipmunks approached. **_**These girls are going to be trouble. **_**Brittany thought. **

**Short dresses and high pitched voices weren't what she needed with her current love life. "**_**Heeeey**_** ladies!" Alvin crooned. **

_**Pass me a shotgun now.**_** Brittany hated girls flirting or getting pathetic with Alvin. So. Lame. "Jeanette, Simon, I have Physics with you." Vicky grinned moronically. **

**Simon, who was grinning like a fool at Vicky, nodded ad walked of with the two girls to class. Brittany watched as Theodore, Eleanor and Nicki followed suit, moving on to Cookery, discussing baking tips.**

_**Okay, maybe they're not so bad…**_** Brittany turned around to see Alvin happily flirting and grinning at the airhead Izzy. **_**Wrong again.**_

"**Oh, Brittany." The airhead squealed. "I have Drama with you and Alvin next. It's the only class I have with you **_**and**_** Alvin. I have Biology and English with you and Spanish with Alvin."**

**Her grin made Brittany want to upchuck and her cinnamon and vanilla perfume was overpowering. **

**As the three arrived in class, their eccentric teacher, Miss Harrington, clapped her hands. "Settle down class! Or detention for a week." That shut them up.**

"**Today in groups of three, you shall be given an idea by myself and you shall use the idea to make a scene." Brittany mentally groaned. She was being treated like a three year-old. **

**Of course, the three chipmunks in the class had to be in a three. They had to be a group of friends (hard) two of them arguing (easy) and the other trying to break it up (impossible). Unless…**

"**Alvin, Izzy, argue! I'll break it up. Izzy, you haven't been listening to anything Alvin was saying and Alvin, you real sulky!"**

"**Then what?" Izzy seemed to be gripped by the dull little set-up. **

"**Then I will break it up!" Brittany rolled her eyes. Wasn't it obvious?**

**Honestly the girl was the biggest ditz in the hole school. At least, it seemed that way.**

"**Okay, Chipmunks, take the stage!" Miss Harrington announced.**

"**Izzy, aren't you listening?" A|lvin asked.**

"**What? I mean, yes of course!" Izzy pepped up mildly.**

"**You weren't listening. I thought friends were meant to listen!" Alvin entered his drama queen mode.**

"**I was listening! You arent inside my head, okay?" Izzy sulked to herself. "No, I don't think you were because when I sai-"**

"**Guys, just shuddup! You're giving me a headache about something pointless. Ugh, I hate you guys sometimes!"**

**Alvin and Izzy looked at me and laughed.**

"**Don't overreact Britt!" Alvin chuckled.**

"**But she's right, it's pointless. Really, it is!" Izzy pointed out carefully.**

"**Ok. I'm sorry." Alvin looked away and then Izzy kissed him.**

**Him. Alvin. Brittany's own boyfriend. **

"**Get a room." She muttered.**

**Then she ran into the parking lot into her car.**

**Alone. Listening to the school bell ring and her sisters' laughter. It was time to go home.**

**Starting the car, she left only leaving a part of her heart behind.**

**The part that held trust for strangers.**

…

_**I think it's going well! Jokes, but seriously, don't forget that it was IZZY that leant in for the kiss!**_

_**R&R please!**_

_**The Victorious Elf**_

_****_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**It' s just so unfair, Eleanor. We've been together for a year and now this sudden betrayal of trust!" Brittany whined.**_

_**But Eleanor was far away from her eldest sister's bedroom. She wasn't there eating popcorn with her two sisters in front of MTV**_**. She was in Cooking.**

**Nicki was very sweet and showed her special fudge brownies off to Theo and herself. Although, she would occasionally flirt and bat her eyelashes, Theo didn't notice much. **

"**Ellie! You spilt my strawberry smoothie on the floor." Brittany complained. Eleanor mumbled an apology. **

"**Anyway, Jeanette. Was Vicky flirting much?" Eleanor had to ask. The sisters were almost certainly out to get the Chipettes.**

"**The Whole. Time. Well, at first, she was just friendly and helpful. Then she started quizzing Simon on biology and how she just **_**loved**_** reproduction. **_**I**_** might become friends with her but Simon acts so weird the whole time."**

**The three sisters sighed and Eleanor wondered what their new neighbours were doing right now…**

_**In Izzy's room**_

"**I think that we are tearing the Chipettes and the Chipmunks apart." Nicki fretted.**

"**Oh please! The boys want some new legs and a new face. You know the plan. Seduce, flirt, date, dump. This way, if everything goes wrong, we can just step back. Also, this will make their relationships stronger in the end." Izzy noted. When it came to schemes, she had it covered.**

"**And Simon really is dreamy. He's so smart and shy so it always surprises me when he rejects my advances. It's like he can feel himself slipping and he wants to stay upright. Amazing for a guy." Vicky mused. **

**Nicki picked at her pyjamas. They were trackies. These short dresses and heels weren't to any of the sisters' tastes. They were just for this new mission of theirs.**

**A mission that would make the Chipettes strong again. It was good that they all had brains. They could see through fansites that they were falling out and that's why they were there. **

**Their adoptive parents were only renting the house while they were doing a piece on suburban living. **

**Nicki only hoped they wouldn't have to resort to their last hopes like last time.**

_**At Simon's room**_

"**Woah! Those new chicks are hot stuff!" Alvin panted. It was just too good to be true, from the cleavage to the ankles, they were flawless.**

"**I don't know, Alvin. I still think I like Eleanor more." Theo noted chewing on his green hoodie as Meerkat Manor flashed on the T.V. **

"**Yeah. Although Vicky is nice-looking and sexy and smooth and similar to Jeanette, she's just too forward." Simon chipped in.**

"**Oh, yeah, sure. I can see you guys falling. Anyway, Nicki and Theo are having a bake-off tomorrow, I'm going to the theatre with Izzy and I know that you're meeting Vicky on Friday for the Science Convention."**

**Alvin smiled. He liked what he saw of Izzy and he wanted to see more. But Brittany was still his girlfriend. One little date couldn't hurt right? Right.**

**Besides, Brittany would get her own back. They would be together forever.**

"**Have you and Ellie had sex, Theo? Even kissed?" Alvin questioned.**

**Theo blushed greatly and mumbled, "We've kissed but no sex. We're the youngest. When it happens, it'll happen."**

**Simon sighed. "I hate to say this but I don't want to wait much longer. I'm getting older and Jeanette insists it's fine but I can tell she wants it too. She's just too shy! She has nothing to be shy about!" Simon grumbled away to himself.**

**Alvin was thinking of the last time he'd tried it on with Britt. They nearly had. He saw her bra and she saw his chest. It was hardly cringey.**

"**What's the big deal? I mean, it's natural." Alvin shrugged and acted relaxed. Being the only brother who had a popped cherry, he should be getting laid but he was finding it the hardest!**

**He wanted Brittany. But now Izzy seemed like an option… "Alvin, for girls, it hurts. You break a layer of skin and that can be very painful for the girl in question. Of course, that's only whne she first… has intercourse."**

**Alvin chuckled. His brothers were so shy and jittery over the subject that it was hard to believe they had only listened with interest his own exploits.**

"**Dave gets so mad when he hears me complaining. He says if he found a girl in my bed, he would flip out. What a jerk." Alvin humped to himself.**

"**He just wants you to be respectful to women. He only says that to you, because when he walks down the hall, it's **_**you**_** he hears moaning some girl's name."**

_**Damn, all this talk makes me want to see Izzy. **_**Alvin then realised that he was an asshole and a huge one as well. Thinking about cheating, wanting to have sex with Izzy**_** and **_**Britt…**

**I have to choose but that can be decided at the end of the week.**

…**.**

_**You douche, Alvin! Yeah, so that's their man to man talk and the girly chats to let you understand the characters better.**_

_**R&R, if you would be so awesome!**_

_**The Victorious Elf**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am changing from third to first person seeing as I have to keep editing just to check if I'm in the right person! Also, no more BOLD!**_

_**So, enjoy!**_

…_**..**_

Jeanette's POV

Arriving at school, I felt bad. Simon and Nicki were discussing cooking and Izzy was explaining why Justin Bieber was sooo cool to Eleanor.

I felt like the world was upside down. I mean, apart from being mad I had missed Grey's Anatomy yesterday.

"Jeanette, is something wrong?" My boyfriend's blue-grey eyes filled with concern as he saw me.

"I'm worried, Si. Everyone is so down about the new sisters." Si held onto my hand and implored me to go on.

"They are living next to you guys. Harriet and George are their parents. Stopping here for an article on suburban living. But, Si, I feel like they're plotting against us." I looked down, ashamed of my mean thoughts.

"Jean, don't worry. They'll never have anything bad happen to us." Si's eyes were wide with beautiful trust

I sighed and walked to Chemistry. The fumes from the room made me feel dizzy, more dizzy.

"Oh God…" I moaned quietly. I saw Nicki sit next to me. Her face was full of hate. Woah. What was up with her?

"What happened to you?" I asked casually. Nicki shook her head, her peroxide hair moving with her.

"Well, Jeanette, Izzy is just being irritating. I don't like high heels! I normally wear converse and a tennis dress! It's just Izzy is giving me a dumb makeover." Nicki slumped back into her seat.

I looked at her, slightly bemused, before I laughed. It was great to see Nicki's surprised face.

"Nicki, you've just got to fight back or stay. I learnt that _looong_ ago!" I gave her a friendly grin and Nicki giggled.

Brittany had tried giving me a makeover once and never again. I was wearing a blue suede blazer, a lilac peter-pan dress and black flip flops. "Do you think that maybe Theodore likes me?" Nicki asked inquisitively.

I knew it! She liked Theo! "Um, as a friend, yeah! Eleanor and Theo need another cooking buddy and as anything else, I'm not sure, sorry."

Nicki's ears drooped slightly but then perked up as she accidentally spilt magnesium chloride into the sink. I think she got the message when there was a sudden burst of flames near her elbow. We had to use a fire extinguisher to put it out!

"I like you Nicki!" I grinned at her. She grinned back and we continued our experiment, a bit more carefully.

"I like you too Jeanette. I hope we can be friends." Nicki said shyly, not meeting my gaze. I laughed a how shy she was. Nicki was more like myself than Eleanor, it seemed.

She was surprisingly good at Chemistry. "I'd like that Nicki. There's no reason why we can't be friends!" I noticed that the sisters were wearing identical shorts, tank tops and flip-flops today.

"So, your favourite colours white?" I asked her nonchalantly. Nicki gave a sharp nod and twirled around to make her point.

"Izzy likes yellow and Vicky likes grey. Grey is soooo dreary. God, it's tiresome." I agreed. Grey? It was _the_ most boring colour ever. Purple was much better than Grey but did Blue think so?

"Drrrinnnngggg!" The bell shrieked in my ear. I had to get

out of that class!In my hurry to escape the lab, I tripped over and landed at the feet of Alvin.

Things between us had been weird since Brittany had hosted seven minutes in heaven and he kissed me. It had felt… kind of…good?

"Hey Jean. Chicks really do fall at my feet." Alvin chuckled, helping me up from the ground. I brushed myself off carefully.

"Oh hahaha, very funny." I felt intensely irritated when Alvin was around. Alvin put his hands in the air as a peace gesture.

"Calm down, Jeanie in a Bottle. What crawled up your ass and died?" Alvin muttered to himself. I playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Walk with me to the parking lot." I told him. We walked together silently. It was so still and peaceful, that I had to break the silence.

"Alvin, what's really wrong with you and Brittany?" I asked him, staring at him hard in the eyes.

"I'm in love with Brittany." The word felt like a relief to me. "But I don't know if she loves me back. Also, Izzy is so hot. I mean, damn, not to mention I'm going with Izzy to the theatre today."

I raised my eyebrows slightly at this. "Anyway, I don't tink me and Brittany are going to last much longer despite all this. So, it'll be time for us."

"Alvin, I don't think we should be together. I like you, maybe as a little more than a friend but I love my boyfriend, I'm sorry Alvin. If you dump Brittany, then you'll have to go to Izzy." I watched Alvin's face fall.

"It's okay Jean. I get it, but promise me this." I stared into Alvin's brown eyes and implored him to continue. "Don't be surprised if it doesn't work out with Simon."

As Alvin walked off, I called his name. "You do know Vicky and Simon are going to the Science Convention together?" Alvin hollered.

Alvin then look guilty and sad. _He's upset, he doesn't want anything to hurt me_. I thought.

Why this sudden betrayal? Maybe I wasn't good enough for him or cool enough. Or perhaps it was just for fun. Just as friends.

My headache was getting to me and I felt like I needed to lie down. Then everything went black.

…

_**I think that Jeanette needs to chill out! The girl is stressed. Also, I feel bad for Alvin, who is a douche, but just follows his heart, wherever that may lead!**_

_**R&R would be lovely!**_

_**The Victorious Elf XD**_

_****_


End file.
